Prodigies from Hell
by NanDeMoNai
Summary: Realms and worlds, who cares about them? They're just a whole mess of confusing things anyway... But when two worlds mix, that isn't the best of things. Who will fix it? [Naruto and Bleach Crossover, SasuNaru, IchiRuki, An Army of OCs]
1. Stealing From Another Realm

**Credits:**

**The one who created the general idea and inspires for more things: mangafilipina**

**The one who actually wrote this thing: brumal, that is, me, thank you very much.**

**A/N: Okay, this story is a crossover between Naruto, Bleach, and the real world. Mainly, my friends and I. This chapter doesn't really introduce much, but the next one will be more clear. If you get confused with all the names, no worries. The next chapter will also cover introductions. I know not a lot of people like original characters (Heck even I don't…) but just know that the core idea for this fic wasn't mine, but my friend's, okay? All the stupid parts belong to her and all the cool parts are mine. Bwahahaha! Okay, okay… I'll let you read the story already…  
**

** Special Notice: Any review is appreciated. If it appears that this isn't popular here at then I will discontinue this here, but continue writing this for my friends. By the way, it would also be appreciated if you don't urge me to "Update soon!" as that makes me more stressed rather than inspired to work, thank you.  
**

**By the by, can you guess which one of the characters is me? I'm in here, y'know. Now you'll know my real name, oh dear!**

**---**

Hot, clear wax steadily dripped down from the wick. As it traveled down the length of the candle, the wax began to cool and become hard. Throughout the room dim, slightly unreliable flames flickered

"… therefore you were all called here—" a clear voice sparked through the elliptical room. She, or so everyone else in the room presumed that it was a 'she', was abruptly interrupted by a loudmouthed girl.

Purple and blue streaked through her black strands of hair. Purplish eyes glared at the shadowed leader. "What the hell are we doing here, damnit?"

"Shut up. And watch your language, Crystal," a calm voice sliced through the air. The girl shifted in her seat, allowing her face to be shown. Nonchalantly, she rubbed down the edge of her stack of papers which had suddenly erupted in flames.

Pale hands snaked onto the table, emerging from the darkness that swallowed half of the room. The leader was obviously irritated. "I was getting to that," she grated out.

The girl whose name was "Crystal" grew silent. She glared at the other girl, who was gazing at her with an annoyingly serene look. Crystal stuck her tongue out at her.

"Before I was _rudely_ interrupted," the leader coughed, "I was saying that you were all called here because of problems in the Jutsu World. It concerns—" Once again, she was cut off.

"Ha! We were all summoned here because of a stupid problem with the Gate Guardians? How stupid… I'm leaving!" Crystal laughed, getting out of her chair.

The leader's voice became low and threatening when she spoke again. "Just because you are the protector and creator of portals and realms does not grant you the right to be rude to me. I could easily find a replacement…"

Silence crackled through the room. Crystal's chair screeched slightly as she pulled it closer to the table and resumed her seat.

"The Gate Guardians were mauled and murdered," the information rang out. Everyone stiffened. "They were killed by the Jutsu World's infamous group Akatsuki and Orochimaru."

Murmurs of concern erupted from the dimly lit room. After a few moments, the noise level reached a decrescendo before it was quiet again.

"We are still investigating how they managed to breach security and come so far into this realm. Substitute Guardians have been posted. Now we are suspecting that—"

"Since Akatsuki and Orochimaru have found this realm, that they will go power berserk and try to control both realms, correct?"

This time it wasn't Crystal. It was a girl whose name was "May". Brown eyes examined the shadowy side of the room.

"Correct." The leader was not agitated. "That's why we need you, Cry—" she abruptly stopped. Everyone turned to see what was wrong. Crystal had fallen asleep on the table. She was slumped over the edge of the table and was snoring lightly.

There was a faint sigh from one of the members. Suddenly, Crystal's chair pulled back on its own and toppled over, making a half-asleep Crystal collapse. She cursed loudly and stood up again.

Black hair was thrown back as a dry laugh echoed through the room. Humorless brown eyes stared at the fallen girl who was picking herself up. It was the same girl whose stack of paper became ignited.

"Shut up, Yvonne…" Crystal growled bitterly. Her death glare changed directions and went to another girl.

Short blackish-brown hair was carelessly brushed away from her face. She laughed briefly when Yvonne told her, "Nice one, Diane…"

The shadow hidden leader sighed. She understood that everyone was tired and agitated and things like Crystal's frequent interruptions weren't helping at al. "Crystal," she called out sternly to the flushed girl, "I need you to assemble a group of the best Voyage Seekers and enter the Jutsu World. It is your top priority to erase their memories and replace them as quickly as possible. Understood?"

Crystal became serious and nodded. "Understood.

---

A low growl made the air vibrate a bit. Yvonne's eyes were literally blazing with fire. She was having a perfectly civil glaring contest with one of the Voyage Seekers.

Diane was idly chatting with May as they waited. Though each of them were prodigies, every single one of them in this current group still depended on their parents for transportation.

All of a sudden, Crystal jammed between May and Diane, forcing the two girls to shift a bit on the bench. "Geez, I can't believe you had to humiliate me like that again, Diane!" she exploded vehemently. "Abusing your powers isn't rational, y'know…"

Before Diane could reply, May spoke up. "And falling asleep during a meeting is rational?" she received a scowl. "It is already an honor that people as young as us are allowed into the meetings," May continued.

A hoarse scream made the girls look up.

Yvonne was calmly walking over to them. "Rambling on about how wonderful it is that we're such high level Voyage Seekers at such a young age again, May?" she asked sweetly. If there was something scary about Yvonne, it was her personality. One moment, she'll be depressed and quiet with the next moment she could be as cheerful as ever. It was as if she had an on/off switch for her moods.

Diane gaped at her. "Y-You set Cory on fire. _Again_! He won't be any use to us if he has third degree burns!" she exclaimed, pointing at a frantically running boy.

For a few stunned seconds, everyone watched as the boy ran in circles, screeching bloody murder. May sighed, Diane stared, Crystal laughed, Yvonne blinked, and Cory screamed.

It was another few seconds before a blonde girl grabbed a randomly placed bucket of water and threw its contents over Cory. "Yvonne," she said warningly. "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?"

"He was annoying me. And which kind of idiot doesn't know that you should stop, drop, and roll, when you're on fire? Hew as running around in _circles_! _Circles_!" she emphasized, her finger pointing accusingly at the boy on the floor.

The blonde shook her head hopelessly. The bucket clattered noisily when she threw it down. Her hair was swept back with her hand as she scowled. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Aw, Kortney! Don't death glare at me like that!" Yvonne whined. "You should be proud of me! Look what I got for the mission!" She held up an item which looked oddly familiar. A little duck's head boinged around on a small spring. It resembled a Pez candy dispenser or something.

May looked at it and her eyes widened. "Yvonne! You stole that from the Soul Society? How did you get into Hollow's Reign without a pass?" she exclaimed, snatching the item from her hand.

"Some Guardian left the gate open," she chirped, grinning widely.

"You're going to get in _some _trouble if Leader finds out…" Diane scolded.

"Look, how else were we supposed to erase their memories? Knock 'em out and hope they get amnesia or something?" Yvonne complained.

The group looked at each other. That was right. The leader hadn't given them anything to help them with the memory erasing part.

"The gate."

"What?" Everyone turned to face Kortney.

"The gate. Did you remember to close it after you got the memory replacer?"

"Ah…" Gate?" Yvonne sweatdropped. "What gate? Itai!"

The entire group resorted to beating her up for the next few moments.

"Wa—ow!—wait! The Gate Guardians would have noticed the second after I left and closed it immed—ow!—iately! I just snuck in when they weren't looking—ow!—that's all! STOP HITTING ME!" she squeaked indignantly.

Everyone sprang back as flames swirled around the girl. When the fire died down, she didn't look all that happy. Her hand shot up mechanically to catch the memory replacer when May tossed it back.

"Fine, fine…" We'll just hope everything is okay…" Diane sighed.

They grudgingly agreed to leaving the girl alone and talked amongst themselves again. They stopped when Crystal and Kortney walked in front of the group.

"Okay, everyone. Tomorrow is the day we enter the Jutsu World, so be prepared, okay? When dawn breaks, we expect everyone to be here," Crystal called out. Kortney crossed her arms and nodded. "Then… Everyone is dismissed!" she grinned and quickly hopped into a car that had stopped in front of her.

"Eh… Eh?" Kortney blinked twice before scrambling in as well. Everyone felt a cold wind whistle by as they stood in silence. Her mom had arrived early, that darned Crystal!

"Well… That was stupid!" Yvonne exclaimed, joyful once more. All of them nodded numbly, except Cory, who was still twitching on the floor, burnt.


	2. Information Hunt!

**A/N: Too tiresome to type everything out if no one actually likes this, y'know… Oh well, I'll just continue. Remember, bad parts go to mangafilipina, and good parts go to me! Haha!**

**Notes: I'm updating quickly so that people can actually know who the heck I'm talking about in this story. This is the most vital introduction chapter!**

---

"Hm… One insane, bipolar fire controller," May pointed at Yvonne. "One sadistic weirdo who is telekinetic," her hand moved and pointed at Diane. "One idiot who controls plants," she gestured at Kortney, who in turn glared at her. "A creator and protector of the portals and realms…" May looked at Crystal. "Hm… One—"

"Gay and stupid—" Yvonne interrupted the listing.

"—watchout… person-thing," May continued, ignoring the fire controller's rude insert. "And me."

"What? No elaborate description for yourself?" Crystal looked at her lazily.

"And a know-it-all-slash-mastermind. Satisfied?" Kortney supplied.

A highly feminine and annoying voice spoke up," C'mon everyone! We need to go to the Justu World now…" Cory stood there, looking like a sorry mess. There were bandages stuck on him in miscellaneous places, even in his hair.

"Annoying…" Yvonne muttered as Cory's dress, yes, you read correctly, dress caught on fire. Kortney stamped it out quickly, before the boy began running in circles again.

"It's too early in the morning to be getting a splitting headache," Crystal complained as Cory's shrill scream echoed through the hall.

The gates to all the other realms were located in an extremely long hall. Each "gate" was a huge double door with two Gate Guardians on either side.

They shook their heads and continued down the quiet halls until they reached the right one. Crystal showed the substitute Guardians their realm passes and stepped back, waiting for them to open the door.

"See?" Yvonne hissed, jabbing Kortney in the ribs. "They Hollow's Reign Gate is closed!" she pointed behind them, where the aforementioned gate was located. They were right across from each other.

"Hurry up, you two!" May called as everyone walked into the Jutsu World, disappearing into a thick forest.

"Oh, hey! Wait for us!" they both yelled, sprinting into the realm.

---

_In the world which watched over and controlled the other worlds, there were six young prodigies. Each of them were very young and yet each were already a Voyage Seeker, the second highest rank possible for anyone to achieve._

_Voyage Seekers were the ones responsible for keeping all the worlds in order. When troubles arose, they have to enter a realm and try to fix it. If it fails then there will only be one result: The destruction of that world. It rarely happens, but when it does, the entire team of the Voyage Seekers are to be immediately executed No excuses. No mercy. No—_

"Shut _up_, you stupid crossdresser! You're so annoying! Go back to your dimensional room already! Before I _burn_ you to death!" the enraged fire controller began to throw small rocks at Cory, who had taken out a microphone and speakers.

While they trekked through the forest, he had begun to dramatically narrate their history. The result was always the same. He either got set on fire by Yvonne or smashed to death by an item she threw at him.

He meeped and quickly disappeared into thin air. Microphones, speakers, frills, ribbons, laces, and all. He had returned to his dimensional room, otherwise known as the "Watchout Room." It was his duty to look out after the five girls, make sure they won't get hurt, and to do research for them whenever needed. Cory communicated with them with hidden microphones in their clothing.

_No nothing. They were to be killed after a trial._

Yvonne groaned and tore out the microphone she had on. Now he's just doing it to annoy her. He was talking through the microphones. Everyone had to suffer and listen to him ramble on. None of them were too willing to ruin their clothes just to get the microphone off. Except Yvonne.

There were six of them all together. Five girls, one boy. Each of them were highly intelligent, though each had a terrible weakness. It was a weakness that no enemy should find out, lest they want to be killed.

Crystal: Leader of the squad. She's the protector and creator of portals and realms. She has purple eyes, the most peculiar shade out of all of them. Her hair was equally as bizarre, with blue and purple going through it. Her most noticeable traits are probably her laziness and dirty mouth.

Diane: Lieutenant of the group. Diane is telekinetic, and enjoys abusing it a lot, usually messing with fellow teammates. She has brown eyes and short, black hair. She's rather sadistic and usually quiet and depressed looking, although that isn't always the case.

May: This girl is the strategist of the group. She's a genius among geniuses, though she tends to be brutally truthful at times. She has brown eyes and long, dark brown hair, most of the times in a ponytail. She's the only realist in the group.

Kortney: She's responsible for defending the group whenever in trouble, thus she is the Defense Captain. With her ability to control plant life, it is easy for her to create an impermeable shield for them whenever needed. She has hazel-yellow eyes and short, dirty blonde hair. Out of everyone in the group, she's the only one that is fairly "normal".

Yvonne: As Kortney is the Defense Captain, she is the Offense Captain. She enjoys setting anything annoying on fire. When she is angry or irritated, it's best that you stay away from her. She has brown eyes and long black hair, but it is usually pulled back into a ponytail. She's extremely pessimistic, has random mood swings, and has the worst 'friendship' with Cory out of al of them.

Cory: He's the Watchout for the group as well as researcher. He has brown eyes and yellow-brown hair. He's a crossdresser as well as the only male in this current group. Cory tends to be very girly and gets flamed, literally, a lot.

And that was the squad that was gathered together for this mission. The reason there was only one male member in the group was because the girls were not comfortable around boys. In such a superior world, there was no coeducation, thus the interaction between females and males were rare. They had deemed Cory girly enough to be in the group, though.

"Everyone, get ready to change soon. Destination is coming nearer!" Cory reported via microphone.

"Did you get the outfits ready?" Diane asked.

"Yes, coming out in a second… Please halt."

All of the girls stopped running and waited for him to come out. After a second, the air shimmered until he faded into view, clutching on a small handbag. He was grinning.

"Okay! I've got them!" he set the bag onto the floor and opened it. All five of them watched as he pulled some fabric out. "Aren't they beautiful?" he inquired cheerfully, yanking out some frilly Victorian dresses.

"Idiot! Ninjas don't wear giant, poofy dresses!" Yvonne screeched as the dress was consumed in flames. Kortney took care of that with another randomly and conveniently placed bucket of water.

It only took them five minutes to change into believable outfits. According to their headbands, they were now from Kumogakure, the Village Hidden in the Clouds.

"Konoha should be near, according to the map," May informed. "Everyone knows the plan, right? Go in, get information, and get out. If suspicion arises, erase their memory. We'll have to transfer the replacer through Cory and the room."

"Okay!" was clearly heard throughout the forest. They burst out of the thick forest and found themselves on a tall hill overlooking the village.

"Look unsuspicious and don't attract attention," Kortney looked around the group and nodded briskly.

The group dispersed.

---

"Ahh… But I'm hungry! Please? Come on, Kortney! Le's buy something to eat!" Yvonne whined.

"What part of 'don't attract attention' do you _not_ understand?" she asked, defeated. "We don't even have the right currency! We have to get information…" Kortney frowned and looked around the streets. "This is hopeless…"

---

"Hm…" May tapped her chin.

"What?" Diane brushed her hair away again and glanced about. No one was looking at them. So far, so good.

"That guy looks like he can provide us with some information…" she pointed at a blonde boy. His face had strange marks on his face. Three lines on each cheek. His eyes were wide as he sprinted down the streets, screaming "Gomenasai!" to everyone that he crashed into.

"Cory," she talked into her microphone.

"Yes, May?" he replied.

"Get us information on that boy. Did you remember to turn on the language decipher?"

There was a small 'click' that could be heard on the other line. "Yes, it's on," he said, somewhat sheepishly. "I'm investigating right now. Follow him first. I'll contact everyone in a moment."

"Excuse me! Sorry, old man!" they heard him say now, since the decipher was on. He darted by them quickly, forcing the two girls to part and stare at his back.

---

Back at the hill, Crystal was lounging about. She had left with the other four, just to appear like she was working. She sighed and stared at the sky before closing her eyes.

"Hm… This 'Captain' work is too hard for me… Why did I even become protector and creator of realms in the first place?" she sighed tiredly.

A bird trilled on a nearby branch. The warm weather was making her feel drowsy.

"Well then, guys. I'm counting on you to get some information!" she said to herself cheerfully and decided to take a short nap.

---

"Seems like the idiot finally remembered to turn the decipher on," Yvonne said after noticing that they could finally understand what everyone was saying now.

"Mm… Yep," Kortney agreed. "Hey…" the girl nudged her partner.

"What?" the dark haired girl turned to face the defense captain.

"Doesn't he look like one who could provide us with some information?" she jerked her head in the general direction of the boy she was talking about.

"He's leaning on a telephone pole, right?" Yvonne asked to confirm that they were talking about the same person.

"Yeah."

"He looks like he's been traumatized, gay, _and_ he has hair like a chicken's butt. Yeah, okay. He'll have information."

Kortney smacked her on the back of her head. "Change. You look like you're out to kill." Yvonne immediately brightened with a huge grin.

---

"Uh… Name: Uzumaki Naruto," Cory informed to May and Diane. "Something about Kyuubi… He's a Chuunin as of last year… And he likes ramen."

"… Ramen?" Diane raised an eyebrow.

"Ramen," he repeated.

"Okay, then…" she poked May and both of them casually walked out from behind the building they were hiding behind.

"He had poor grades but is a generally good by. His team includes Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and a guy named Sai. There's some other stuff, but it's not important," he continued. "Huh? Kortney? You want to broadcast it to the other two as well?" there was a pause then some static. Yvonne and Kortney's voices crackled over the connection.

"We found a guy. We think he might be helpful to us," Kortney reported.

"So did we. We're going in right now," May replied.

"Hey," Cory interrupted, "that guy's name is Uchiha Sasuke, okay?"

"Whoa, how'd you look him up so quickly?" Kortney asked.

"He's on the same team as Uzumkai Naruto, the guy Diane and May are investigating."

"What a coincidence…" Kortney murmured. A faint, 'Good morning, Mister! How are you today? Do you think you can help us out, Mister?' could be heard on the other side. Yvonne had turned off her microphone. "Going in, later." Kortney said and the connection clicked off.

"Our turn to play as well…" Diane said cheerfully.

---

"Hn?" Sasuke looked up from his angsting. "Pardon me?" He glanced at their headbands and raised an eyebrow.

"We need some information, that's all," Kortney walked up behind the now scarily cheerful Yvonne and announced.

"Where are your border passes?" he asked, completely ignoring their question for help. "You aren't from Konoha."

"Right here!" Yvonne pulled out one and showed it to him. "Now can you help us?" she asked, her voice an octave higher than usual.

"I don't usually help out strangers," he replied in a monotone voice.

"Yvonne and Kortney in your presence!" the fire controller exclaimed.

---

"Excuse me," May clapped a hand onto Naruto's shoulder. The boy immediately stopped rushing and turned around.

"Huh? What?" he stammered slightly disoriented.

"Can you help us with something?" Diane smiled. If you knew Diane long enough, you knew that Diane is either forced to smile or in an extremely good mood. It wasn't normal for her to be cheerful, so she was forcing herself. Her partner was of the same state.

"Oh… Uh, sure!" he replied, ignoring their false smiles.

"Wonderful…" May stated, somewhat ominously.


End file.
